Seven Deadly Sins: Commandment of Loyalty
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: Meliodas, Leader of the 10 Commandments 3000 years ago, had a loyal follower who never wavered. Now, 3000 years later, the two get reunited. AU.
1. Prologue

** Loyalty to Only One- **

It happened almost 30 years before the 3000-year war. A young Demon found a baby Vampire in a collapsed house. He saved the child and took him home, adopting him as the grandson of the Demon King.

The Demon child became the Commandment of Love and the Vampire became the Commandment of Loyalty. The Demon child's symbol of Commandment was on his forehead, going over his right eye, while the Vampire's symbol was the left side of his abdomen.

The Vampire grew so attached to the Demon; he was loyal to only him and would follow him anywhere. Even to a battle against the entire Demon Race; alongside a Fairy, a Giant and a Goddess.

He stayed by his leaders' side after he was killed and made sure he and his love were laid together; for it was the wish his leader had if he were to ever die.


	2. Chapter 1

**3000 Years Later- **

A man in his 20's sat in a dark cell, white hair drifted over his shoulders and a long beard stopped just below his chest. His blood red eyes drifted to the door when it opened and narrowed at the bright light.

"Is it time for another execution?" he asked in boredom, "well, you'll have to do it in here, I'm not getting up for that hassle"

The door closed and his eyes widened.

"No... it can't be... Meliodas?" the man asked.

A boy with golden-yellow hair and fair skin stood in front of him, his eyes were the color of a healthy tree leaf.

"Hello Ban, it's been what? Three Thousand years?"

Ban stood and walked over to him, they stood in front of each other; stiff and with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly, their eyes brightened and they grinned happily.

"BAAAN!"

"CAPTAIN!"

They began their personal greeting, pretty much a messed-up game of pattycake with a arm wrestling match after.

Meliodas won the wrestling match easily, the momentum threw Ban threw the wall. Ban laughed as he sat up.

"Looks like you didn't change one-bit Captain" Ban purred, "but how are you alive, I saw you and Eli'..."

Meliodas looked down sadly, "we did, but my father cursed me to live forever and come back to life if I do die, Elizabeth's mother cursed her to forever be reincarnated"

Ban looked down, "that's harsh man, sorry"

Meliodas tilted his head, "don't worry about it. Anyway, I'm making a new group, called the Seven Deadly Sins, wanna join?"

Ban smiled, "of course Captain, you don't even have to ask. You have my Loyalty, no matter what"

Meliodas smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

**Meeting the Other Sins- **

Ban got a Sin tattoo of a crimson fox, the tail of the fox over his Commandment mark making it look like the tail had a snowflake.

Ban followed Meliodas to the arena of the Liones castle. He saw a black hair woman with gold eyes and fair skin. She wore a full set of armor with a unique helm that resembled a beetle; armor set had a long dress, and she wore high-heeled boots. She held her helm under her arm.

Beside her was a man in a large suit of armor, although he is still smaller than people of the Giants' Clan. His face was not visible, instead, he is wearing a set of full silver body armor with a helmet featuring a pair of horns, one of which is broken. The most notable part of his armor is his massive spiked metal shoulder plates.

On the other side of her was a large giantess with brown hair in twin ponytails and her orange and yellow jumpsuit was slightly visible under a full-body orange armor with a unique helmet. Her skin with slightly lighter than a peach and her eyes were a light purple.

Beside her floated a large, fat and ragged man with short, brown hair (sideburns) and brown-orange eyes. He wore a light green armour with a helmet that fit his head in his hands.

On the other side of the small metal giant was a very muscular man with a mustache and he wore a suit of full body armor with a unique helm tucked close to his chest. He had ginger hair and blue eyes.

"Ban, this is Merlin, the Boar Sin of Gluttony. Gowther, the Goat Sin of Lust. Diane, the Serpent Sin of Envy. King, the Grizzly Sin of Sloth. And Escanor, the Lion Sin of Pride. Everyone, this is Ban, the Fox Sin of Greed" Meliodas introduced them all.

They all greeted each other in their own ways.

…

At dinner, Ban sat next to Meliodas as they ate.

The previous leader of the Ten Commandments explained to him that no one here knew about his previous life. Ban, of course, agreed to keep it a secret.

After dinner, the king of Liones gifted Ban with his Sacred Treasure, a Holy Rod named Courcehouse.

Ban thanked the king and held the Sacred Treasure close.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Doll Debacle-**

One of the things that made Ban feel truly alive and safe was his doll. Now, this wasn't just any ordinary doll, it was a doll his mother gave him mere days before she and his father died.

That doll kept him sane over the hundreds of years he had been alone. It got drenched in Demon blood when the Red Demon burned down the Fairy King Forest and killed the woman he loved. He kept the blood on it as a reminder of his failure. Years later, he fell asleep and the doll was stolen. He has been looking everywhere for it.

Liones had many dolls, so Ban decided that this place would be as good as any to look for his doll. He borrowed as many dolls as he could and looked at them closely when he got back to his room.

King saw him with all the dolls when he entered without knocking to inform him about being late for dinner. The fairy was horrified that one of his own guild members were the ones who took the children's dolls.

"What's the problem? I'll give them back once I'm done" Ban questioned, annoyed about the lesser being disturbing him.

King snatched the toy Ban was holding and continued to cry until Meliodas came in.

"What's going on here?" the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins asked as he took in the situation.

It looked like Ban had made a nest out of the stolen dolls that were reported and King was crying over the fact that he stole them.

"Relax Captain, I just borrowed them to make sure none of them were mine. I would have made a replacement for the one had it. King is just being overdramatic" the Vampire yawned and stretched.

"They are kids dolls! Not yours!" King whined out pitifully.

Meliodas patted his back in consolation. He knew Ban wouldn't give up until he found his doll; he knew how much that doll meant to the younger.

"How about we help you look, if none of these are it, we give them back and put a missing poster out?"

Ban contemplated on this before nodding, "alright"

King calmed down a few minutes later and began helping the two look for the doll. They found it when Ban suddenly made a content sound and hugged a small brown and red-rusted hydra doll.

King noted how calm and relaxed the other was, he was much more relaxed than the fairy has ever seen him.

"So, that's it?"

"Yup" Meliodas smiled, "come on, let's return these while Ban creates the replica"

The two took as much dolls as they could carry and left. Ban snuggled a bit closer to the doll before placing it inside his helmet and took the ball of thread from his dresser and began creating.

…

_-1 Week Later-_

Ban snuck into the child's room that the replica lived with now and gently placed it on the pillow next to the child's head before leaving.

The next morning, he was walking past that house when he heard the child's excited and happy voice saying that the doll came back. He smiled softly.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Six Times Ban Helped the Others- **

Ban had been with the Seven Deadly Sins for almost two years now and there had not been anything too challenging for them to not be able to take care of.

That all ended one day.

_-Sloth- _

The Fox Sin was heading to training when he smelled the familiar blood of a fairy. His eyes narrowed and he headed the way the blood came from.

He heard pained grunts coming from the closed doors of a low ranked Holy Knight and smelled four different scents, one of them being King.

He growled, feeling hot rage course through him. He kicked open the door with barely any force and stalked in, his red eyes taking in the horror of the situation.

King was laying on the ground with three Holy Knights standing over him, a knife being held in one of their hands.

"What is going on here?" the dangerous male demanded, bringing out Courcehouse as he stalked in the middle, making sure King was behind him and the attackers were in front.

"None of your business" the bulkiest snarled.

"Really now, it looks like you are attacking one of my guild members" Ban gave him a fanged smile, "go away and I won't take your head off"

The one who was lanky scoffed, "there are three of us and one of you"

Ban spotted the smallest trying to sneak past him to get to King and grabbed her by the throat. She choked, dropping the knife and gripping his wrist, trying to get his hands to release her.

"Trying to sneak past a thief? For shame you won't survive for another day" his eyes glowed and he was about to strike when Kings weak voice reached his sensitive ears.

"Ban, don't"

Ban tilted his head towards the Fairy, "one good reason, fast"

"She tried to stop them, disarmed the large one just before you came in" the Fairy gasped out.

Ban looked him in the eyes and instantly knew he was telling the truth.

"Hmmm, you got lucky girl" he dropped her and she gasped and coughed.

Ban returned his attention to the other two, "you two, however, are in for a world of hurt"

He charges forward and beat them good, not letting them get any hit in. He broke one of the largest one's legs and the lanky one's stomach was punched in before they begged for mercy.

"Mercy?!" Bans eyes glowed even brighter, "You Didn't Release King When He Begged For Mercy! Why Shall I Grant You Mercy?!"

"BAN!" his head snapped to the girl, she looked shaken.

"I can't stop the bleeding!"

She barely finished before Ban was scooping up his comrade and racing towards the physician quarters.

The other Sins heard of what happened and they all stayed with him, only leaving to get food and bring it there and to use the outhouse.

Ban only left when forced to, his mother hen mode turned to its highest.

_-Serpent- _

Ban noticed Diane was packing, but that wasn't what caught his attention, he knew she was visiting her homeland. What caught his attention was the tears falling from her eyes.

"Diane?"

She let out a soft gasp and looked down at him, "Ban, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you, you left training pretty fast. What's wrong?"

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, "nothing"

"Don't lie to me Diane, I'm your teammate, you can tell me anything" he made sure his voice was soft.

She broke down and collapsed. Ban gently patted her knee as she cried.

Moments later, Diane began to calm down and gave a few sniffs before finally stopping.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Diane looked at him unsurely before finally answering, "I-I haven't been to my homeland since becoming a Sin. Wh-what if they don't want me back? What if they labeled me a traitor? What if-"

"Hey, stop that" Ban chastised, "stop with the 'what if's', they get you nothing but in a panic. I'm sure your race wants you back, it isn't like you betrayed them or anything, right?"

"Of course, not but-"

"But nothing, they will be stupid to not let you explain yourself, and dumb to accept you"

"Are you sure?" she did that shy-twirl-hair-thing.

Ban nodded, "Positive"

She smiled and picked him up, hugging him gently.

"Oh, thank you Ban!"

"Anytime" Ban smiled.

_-Goat- _

Gowther was confused.

All around him were people kissing and hugging and touching. He just didn't understand.

"Hey, Gowth', what's up?"

"The sky" Gowther turned, it was someone who could help him, "Ban, why do people touch?"

The Sin of Greed looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"I see people kissing, hugging, and holding hands. What does that mean?"

Ban tilted his head back, "well, people usually kiss if they are really close to each other, mostly family and couples and married peoples. They hold hands to show that their close, anyone can do that really. And they hug to comfort each other"

"Hmm" Gowther pointed to a weeping child with their mother kneeling in front of them, "why is that woman not hugging the child?"

Ban looked over and shrugged, "there are more ways than one to comfort someone, hugging is just the most effective that I know of"

"Understood, thank you for your help Ban"

"Whenever you need it Gowth'"

_-Lion and Boar- _

Ban stumbled across Escanor holding up a building with people inside.

They were called in due to an earthquake devastating the village.

"Keep it held up buddy, I got them"

He ran in and carefully led everyone out safely.

…

Merlin strained with putting out fire that spiraled out of control. Ban grabbed something that could hold water and ran to the closest water source. He ran back and forth, finally the fire was put out.

_-Dragon- _

Ban was sleeping with his arms tucked under his head when he heard a faint rustling coming from beside him. He tilted his head, listening. A soft, pained whimper reached his ears and he opened his eyes see Meliodas's baby-like face scrunched up as he whimpered some more.

"Cap'ain?" he sat up and nudged the older gently with his pointer finger knuckle, "wake up Captain"

Meliodas curled up tighter, murmuring too low for even Ban to hear.

"Captain, you're dreaming, wake up" Ban gently shook the Demons shoulders.

Wrong move.

Meliodas lurched up into a sitting position and arched his blade up, cutting into the left side of Bans neck and cheek. He knew Meliodas was half asleep and would deem anyone a threat in this state so he did what Meliodas told him to all those years ago. Ban ignored the pain as he grabbed the leader's wrists and pinned him to the ground.

"Captain!" He snapped, "Wake Up!"

Meliodas snarled and bucked, trying to get his attacker off.

"Captain! Meliodas!"

Meliodas blinked and looked at the one pinning him.

"Ban?"

"Hey Captain"

Meliodas's eyes drifted to the wound, "you're hurt"

"I'm fine"

"Did I do that?" Meliodas looked so worried.

"Yeah, but you went into Demon Mode, it isn't your fault" Ban looked at him more carefully, "wanna talk about it?"

Meliodas shook his head and gave a glance at where the others slept.

Ban understood and wrapped his arms around his leader, letting off a wave of comfort that Vampires did when someone they cared for was hurting.

Meliodas melted into his grip, closing his eyes in contempt.


	6. Chapter 5

**Framed- **

**_Silver: Thank you for all the support and reviews__😀. To answer your question, King was in his human form when Ban saved him _**

* * *

Ban was tired. They had just gotten back from a hard mission when they were summoned to the old castle at the edge of the town.

"I was hoping to get in a few drinks to celebrate the founding of the kingdom" Meliodas calmly spoke, not at all sounding tired.

"You never needed an excuse to knock them back before" Kings voice was muffled from within his helmet.

"I guess you're right" the Captain hummed with a chuckle.

"It sounded like the Grand Master had something important to discuss" Merlin spoke, head held high.

'Why does no one else seem tired?' Ban silently questioned, his shoulders drooping.

"Maybe he's going to give us a very special award for the way we handled the Troll Queen" Diane, ever the optimist, looked hopeful.

'I stink of Troll missy, better not push it' Ban threatened, his eyes drooped.

"It's all the same with me. Let's get scolded than go celebrate"

Ban sniffed the air, something smelled so sweet.

Meliodas and King pushed open the Grand Master's door as Meliodas announced their arrival.

Ban heard him give a soft, shocked gasp and looked up, forcing his eyes open. He froze in surprise.

The Grand Master hung by many spears, clearly enchanted by a highly advanced ability. Fresh blood dripped to the ground. The room around him had indication of a fight.

Ban felt his fangs grow as his eyes burned. He was glad his helmet was on.

"Grand Master!" Meliodas yelled, horrified.

"That's brutal" Gowther stated.

"He's a pin-cushion!" Diane exclaimed in horror.

Ban swallowed thickly, the blood smell was getting to him.

"Who would do this?!" King asked.

"More importantly, why would they target the leader of the Holy Knights?"

"The Grand Master is basically a War-God, whoever killed him is a traitor planning in over-throwing Liones" Ban spoke, trying to keep his mind on the job at hand.

"And they knew precisely what his loss would mean"

King gasped and turned, "I sense something!"

Meliodas ran to a window and was shocked what he saw out of it. Hordes of Liones soldiers and Holy Knights stood under the castle, looking ready to fight.

"We're surrounded by every knight in the kingdom"

"There are too many to count! Why are they here?"

The castle began shaking and the Sins fought to keep their footing.

"They started their attack!" Gowther called.

"Why are they doing this?!" Diane whimpered.

"We'll figure it out" Meliodas took command, "but for now we split up and meet again later"

"Understood" Ban took off, feeling his control slipping rapidly.

Once he was out of sight, he used his superspeed to get away from any and all humans. He slowed to a stop inside a dense forest and tore off his helmet before catching the first rodent he could (a small mouse) and sank his fangs into its body. He drank away its life essence, doing this to other critters until he finally got control over an hour later.

He collapsed with a soft huff. The blood was able to satisfy him, but within the next week he would need human blood to replace it.

'Who would do something so vile to that honorable man?' he narrowed his eyes, he swore he had gotten the whiff of another, extremely familiar, scent in the same room.

He shifted and stood before walking deeper into the forest.

It was almost midnight when he spotted the lights of a small town with a familiar dungeon close by.

He smiled slightly; Dalmary Town, the place where he and Meliodas reunited.

He decided to hang out around/near the town for a little while before heading out heading out.


	7. Chapter 6

**Five Years Later, Ten Years Later- **

Ban was bored.

He was bored and tired and wanted to feel something.

So, he let himself get captured by a group of low-level Holy Knights and they delivered him to the Weird Fangs at Baste Dungeon.

"Oh joy, I'm back here" was his dull response as he was dragged to a familiar cell. But this time, instead of just leaving him there, they stuck large spikes into his body. It hurt like a son-of-a-gun but he knew he'd survive.

He'd survive anything they did to him.

The curse of immortality.

…

The Weird Fangs mocked him and tried to crush his will. He ignored them completely.

For five years they tormented him and tortured him.

He ignored them every time, barely making a sound after the second year.

It wasn't until he heard them talking about his Captain coming, did he realize that their torture was boring now and he was numb to it.

He softly hummed the song Meliodas used to sing him every time he had a nightmare when he was younger. He heard his guards surprised sounds and grinned. He ripped himself from the spikes and easily kicked the door down.

He walked out while stretching, "it feels so good to be walking after all this time"

One of the soldiers gasped, "the Seven Deadly Sins Ban, the Fox Sin of Greed"

They both got into fighting positions as they demanded how he got out and why now instead of earlier.

Ban gave them a laid-back grin as he pulled out the remaining spikes, "isn't it obvious? I kicked the door down. As for why, well, that's because you were talking about some totally interesting things. You said he was alive and coming for me" Ban's eyes glowed, "my Captain" he dropped the last spike right as a woman in man's armour came stalking down the hall.

"What is all this commotion?" she demanded.

"Jeriko!" one of the soldiers stated.

Ban hummed as he looked at her, his eyes narrowed, she reeked of Demon blood.

"Been drinking Demon blood I see" he smirked, she was not one of his tormentors but she always watched as he was tortured.

"Not at all" her eyes narrowed, "I don't know how you escaped your cell but return there at once"

I gave her a bored look as he sniffed at her again, the Demon smell was not coming from her, it was in the air around her. He gave a slight chuckle; she can take the blood without dying. Very interesting.

"Is something funny?"

"You trying to play soldier" Ban smirked, "shouldn't you be playing with dolls, little girl?"

"I am an apprentice Holy Knight" she glared, "you dare insinuate that I am a child? That is pretty disrespectful for a prisoner who's at deaths door"

He chuckled again, so this pipsqueak was an apprentice Holy Knight? They must be getting desperate.

She ordered the two lower soldiers to go tell the Weird Fangs that she had to take down Ban as he resisted.

"Desperate to prove yourself, aren't you?" Ban purred.

She grabbed her sword and charged forward. As she swung, Ban dodged, allowing her to take off the excess hair he grew during his time here. He turned and she stared in shock.

"Do you think I had you take off too much?" he felt where his beard was before running his hands through his hair, "it feels pretty good, so I guess I'm okay with it"

He turned and pointed to her, "you got some real talent there, little girl, you could be a good barber!"

"You dodged all my strikes with all of those injuries?!"

"Injuries?" he loved to play with this one, "what injuries?"

She gasped; all of his injuries were completely healed.

"Impossible, you had steel spikes in most of your body, yet you are injury-free?" she couldn't understand it.

"It'd be good you remembered this girl, there is only one wound on me" he pointed to where Meliodas cut him with his broken sword, "and it's this one right here, got it? So, you can say the injuries I get from that guy are kind-of a special case, I guess"

Her eyes widened in fear and he struck.


	8. Chapter 7

**Reunion-**

Ban moaned softly as he headed to find a way out, either he would need blood or he will go into a coma until he gets it. Five years without feeding was awful.

Suddenly, a strong force from behind knocked him off his feet. He laid there before drawing energy from his Commandment and stood. He turned to see the one who the lowly knights brought him to all those years ago.

Golgius chuckled, "weak as ever I see, from all the stories I expected you to be stronger"

"Golgius" Ban coughed and gave a slight shiver, "long time, no torment"

"Getting sick I see" the Weird Fang lunged forward and slammed Ban against the wall before stabbing him with his weapon, "now your leader is definitely not coming for you. After all, he had five years, why would he come to get someone as sick and weak as you?"

Ban coughed up blood as the Weird Fangs weapons tore through his lung and liver.

"Oh, I'm sorry, does that hurt" Golgius mocked.

Ban slumped, his vision going fuzzy.

_"Ban!" _

The Vampire's head lifted slightly; he could've sworn he heard his Captain calling.

_"Ban, you here?!" _

"Cap... Captain?"

"Your captain isn't here, nor is anyone who'd want to rescue you"

_"Baan?!" _

That was Diane, Ban knows it was her, only Diane sounded like Diane!

Ban hissed when the Weird Fang pulled his weapon out of his body and wheezed when he reinserts is right into his large intestine.

"Now, now, don't get perky" Golgius cackled, "you'll miss all the fun!"

"You..." Ban let out a shuddered breath, "you call this fun?"

"Still quippy I see" Golgius chuckled maniacally, "good, I would hate it if you were already broken"

"C~n't bre~k me" Ban slurred, his vision blurring even more than before.

"Wanna test that Sin?"

Ban screamed when the Holy Knight ripped the weapon out and slammed it into his chest, just close enough to his heart that Ban felt it.

"Ban!"

The weight pressing into the weapon was suddenly gone as was the weapon. Ban slumped and was caught before he hit the ground.

Ban gasped and coughed, blood pooling around him.

"Meliodas, we have to go! Ban is going to die at this rate!" Diane's sweet voice called.

"Hu-hungry" Ban stuttered.

"You can get food as soon as we get out of here" Diane promised.

"Diane, give him to me" Meliodas's voice sounded on-edge.

Ban felt his body being shifted and let out a groan when he felt familiar arms wrap around him.

"Hey there Ban, miss me?"

"Cap'ain" Ban smiled, "m~ss me?"

"Of course," Meliodas shifted him and Ban hissed, "come on"

"R~tu~l" Ban squirmed.

"You are too injured"

Ban moaned and squirmed some more, "H~ngry"

"I know"

"St~rv~n'"

"I know"

"F~d?"

Meliodas stopped, he looked at Diane and she nodded. Her and Hawk continued leaving.

Meliodas shifted Ban so that his mouth was by Meliodas's throat.

"Take what you need"

Ban didn't hesitate, his eyes glowed dimly as he bit down and drank. Meliodas petted Bans hair like he did all those years ago, when younger Ban refused to feed until his instincts and his Captain forced him to.

After a few sips, Ban pulled his fangs out of his Captains neck and licked the wound clean, healing it in the process.

"Better?" Meliodas asked in a soft tone.

Ban hummed and closed his eyes, exhausted from the events of the day. Meliodas shifted him so that most of Bans weight was taken by him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Diane asked when Meliodas appeared outside.

"After a good night's rest" Meliodas chirped.

He glanced at the barrier and gave it a bored look, "Diane, if you'd please"

Dianes eyes brighted, knowing exactly what he wanted, "of course Captain!"

She broke down the barrier without breaking a sweat and they were off.

…

His wounds were healed, but on request from his Captain he was taking it easy.

He already met the Captain of Scarps Disposal and Princess Elizabeth, they seemed like great people (and pig).

Now, Ban gnawed on the food the doctor cooked as payment for them saving his daughter. It tasted great. Much better than the slop the Weird Fangs fed him once a year.

"Hey Ban?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"After a good night's sleep I will be"

"Are you sure?"

"..." Ban looked away.

Meliodas understood and patted him on the shoulder, "if you need anything, just let me know"

Ban nodded.


	9. Chapter 8

**Memories- **

**B_an screamed as the heated rod was pushed into his skin. His tormentors laughed as they twisted the rod and dragged it across, causing the skin that was blocking it to sizzle and break. _**

_**"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Ban begged as he twisted. **_

_**"Why would we do that?" a shrill, female voice asked, "it is your own fault you're here" **_

_**Ban arched as insects swarmed around him, biting and scratching at him. **_

_**His surroundings swirled and tilted. **_

_**He was suddenly perched in a tree, staring at the Fairy Kings Great Tree where the Fountain of Youth was said to be stored. **_

_**He leapt off and ran to the tree, climbing it as he sang. **_

_**"A drop on your tongue adds ten years to your life, and a good swallow adds a hundred more. Drink it all and you will live forever" he pulled himself to his feet and grinned when he saw the beautiful pink waters. **_

_**"A miracle treasure guarded by a Holy Woman" he laughed softly as he looked around, "man, the stories really blew it out of proportion, I don't see any old hag" **_

_**He blinked and looked down when he felt a young presence. A young, beautiful girl with sun-colored hair stared back at him with eyes the color of honey. **_

_**He bent slightly to look at her better, she smelled of Fairy. **_

_**"What are you doing here Little Fairy? Are you lost?" he asked. **_

_**She floated as she spoke, her voice was the sweetest thing Ban has ever heard, "I'm here guarding the spring, keeping it safe from bandits like you" **_

_**She flicked her wrist in his direction and Ban was suddenly flying through the air. **_

Ban's eyes snapped open; he was on the floor of his self-proclaimed room.

'Just a dream' he repeated over and over again until his heart slowed. A beer bottle fell on his head and he let out a yawn.

_"OUT OF BED YOU LAZY LUMPS!"_Master's voice called from downstairs.

Ban yawned again and he stood, stretching his arms about his head while he bent his back in an arch.

He headed downstairs and heard the ending of the other's conversation.

"-maybe tonight you can tie me up instead of Hawk" Captain's voice sounded.

"You sleazebag!"

"Did someone say we were gonna tie up Hawk?!" Diane's voice trailed in through the window.

"No one's roasting my pork!" Master yelled as Ban entered.

Ban sat on the stool of the bar, the noghtmares-memories- still playing through his mind.

"I need a drink Captain!" Ban called, eyes closed as he tried to fight off more memories.

He ignored Diane and caught the bottle Meliodas threw at him, opened it and downed it.

…

Meliodas talked about their next steps as Ban laid his head on his folded arms and closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was his Captain speak.

"Some ghosts, huh?"

_**"That was close" Ban hung from a tree branch by his Commandment clothing, "so, that was the woman who guards the Fountain?" **_

_**Ban looked back at the large tree with a chuckle before grabbing the branch and flipping himself so that he was standing on it. **_

_**He dashed back at the biggest tree, eyes alight with power. As he climbed back up it, he sang. **_

_**She threw him off again. **_

_**And again. **_

_**And again. **_

_**And again. **_

_**This time he made sure that the only things on the tree platform was his arms and his head was lifted so that he saw her. **_

_**"Stop, damn it!" Ban yelled at her. **_

_**"You took the words right out of my mouth! How are you even alive?!" she yelled back, her voice carried anger, "No human could possibly survive a fall from this height!" **_

_**Ban contemplated on telling her what he truly was but decided against it, instead he explained that he fell into trees and was caught on a mushroom. **_

_**"What?" she looked shocked, "why would the forest try to save a human?" **_

_**Ban scoffed, "I don't care! I still can't believe a little fairy like you is protecting this Fountain. Isn't that usually the Fairy Kings job? Did he leave you all alone with such a secret treasure?" his tone was mocking. **_

_**"You only kill and steal, you humans all think the same" her voice was sad, "you want something without earning it" **_

_**His eyes softened, she thought she caught a glimpse of regret and sadness before it was gone. He shifted faster than she could blink and took out his chucks before fusing them with his magic. **_

_**Her eyes widened as he thrust them forward, the magic leapt over her and took the cup before returning to him. The cup was in his hands now, she felt horror flow threw her. **_

_**Ban sniffed it, it smelled like life itself. **_

_**"Smells nice" he whispers, his eyes glowed softly. **_

_**"No!" **_

_**He looked over to her, her eyes were pleading. **_

_**"Why shouldn't I?" he demanded. **_

_**"If the Fountain of Youth disappears, the entire forest will wither and die! Just give up and leave!" **_

_**Ban searched her; she wasn't lying. **_

_**He looked down at the cup, and closed his eyes. Nothing, nothing, was worth losing this beautiful place. **_

_**"Alright" he looked her in the eyes, holding the cup to her, "here" **_

_**Her eyes widened in shock. The honey color of her eyes glowed to look like a sunflower yellow before returning to honey. **_

_**"Who are you?" she asked as she circled him. **_

_**He looked at her, "my name's Ban, and you, Little Fairy?" **_

_**"My name is Elaine" **_

Ban heard the sound of Hawk's Moms foot falls as he awoke, he lifted his head and looked around. He was outside, back laying on the stairs with the others standing a few feet from him.

The large, green pig suddenly stopped and he slide to her back with a grunt.

"We're here!" Meliodas grinned.

Ban sniffed the air; it was stale with the scent of dead and an extremely sweet scent of fairy.

He stood and wandered over to the others, as they got off of the large beast.

"We'll start gathering intel on King and the Necropolis. We'll also need money to feed ourselves, so let's get the tavern ready!"

Ban smirked at his Captain, "you will not be the one cooking, will you?"

"Of course not, we want costumers after all, so that makes you the cook Ban"

Bans eyes brightened.

"Wait, are you sure you want this guy to be in the kitchen?" Hawk demanded.

"This guy's a whiz in the kitchen"

Ban felt a faint blush fill his cheeks, "I-I don't know about that"

"Okay, let's get to it!" Captain Meliodas completely ignored Ban.

Ban grinned and ran off, looking for fresh food. As he wondered he didn't even see one creature around.

"What does Captain expect to find in this dump?" he stiffened and smelled the air. His eyes snapped to the arc and he stared at the young girl that smelled of death just inside.

"Elaine?" she looked at him, her eyes were brown and her hair was a messy blonde.

"Sorry" he looked away from her, only to look back when he heard a thump. She had passed out, "uh-oh"

He went to her side and lifted her gently, "hey, little one, wake up"

He softly patted her cheek with the back of his hand, trying to wake her. Her eyelids scrunched up before lifting. She looked around, dizzy.

"Are you alright, little one?" her eyes drifted to him.

"Get Your Hands Off of My Sister!" a young boys voice yelled.

Ban looked up to see a boy with dark eyes and brown hair.

"Look kid, if you're her older brother, you should make sure she's getting enough to eat. She's already starting to smell of death"

"Shut Up!" the boy yelled.

"I'll ask you once, and that's it: is she getting fed?" Bans eyes glowed red, "Or do I have to take her away?"

The boy growled slightly before running at Ban with a rake, he shoved the rake into Ban's chest.

"No brother! This man was only trying to help! What have you done?!" the girl yelled, shakily running to her brothers' side.

Ban saw the sear and horror fill the boy's eyes when the words processed and let go of the rake. Ban pulled it out as the boy stumbled across his words.

"What can I do to atone for my sins, sir?" the boy asked, bowing his head.

"What for?" Ban asked as he stood, he understood that the boy just wanted to protect his sister; Ban honestly had no idea why the child had sins already.

"B-but I..." the boy gasped, "your wounds! They're gone!"

Ban understood now, "let me explain something to the two of you. Real, genuine sins cannot be atoned for, no matter how much you try"

A sudden blazing pain from Ban's stomach made him gasp.

"I'm glad you said that" a boy who looked like Elaine but with cherry-brown hair stared at Ban as he rests calmly on the weapon that protruded from the Vampire's stomach.

Blood fell from Bans mouth as he stared at the runt. The runt smelled exactly like his beloved but more male.

"Hey, Ban" the fairy stated in a silky tone, "long time, no see. This is such a touching reunion, isn't it?"

Ban frowned as he sniffed at the unfamiliar child, he only smelled Elaine.

"El-Elaine?" Ban whispered and the boy's eyes narrowed as he glared.

"No" he floated and the weapon flew straight through the Vampire.

Ban wheezed before regaining his breath and turning to look at the boy.

"You are Ban, the Fox Sin of Greed" the boy hissed, "or do you prefer this name: Ban the Undead?"

"Smart mouths don't get you far kid" Ban glanced at the other children, "leave, now"

They scurried away.

"What? Don't want them finding out what kind of monster you really are?" the boy mocked.

"What do you know of me, kid?"

The little twerp sighed before replying "I know your sin. Even if you don't remember me, you will always remember that terrible thing you did all those years ago, right? That horrendous crime you committed?"

Ban glared at him hard.

"To satisfy your selfish greed and gain eternal life, you murdered the Holy Woman of the Fountain of Youth!"

_**Elaine laid in her own blood as Ban stood above her. **_

Ban's eyes glowed dangerously and a low growl emanated from his chest.

The boy dove and Ban evaded his attacks, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Who are you?!" Ban snapped.

"I'm glad you came out to play" the kids voice came from above, "you walked right into my trap!"

The spear did a familiar combo of move that Ban felt like he's seen before but couldn't remember when. In fact, the boy did seem familiar as well.

Too bad he would never remember where from, especially not after the Weird Fangs used the Nathairin ("cousin to the Nathair" the pink Weird Fang had described to him).

"Nope, sorry! Still no clue!" though he really wanted to remember.

"I wish she could see this" the boy spoke, "I want her to see the one who took her life pathetically begging for mercy as he screams in agony"

"Twisted mind you have, you sure you're not a Weird Fang?" Ban commented dryly.

The boy looked surprised by that.

"Tell me kid" Ban shifted his stance so that he had less drag, "who are you?"

"Bad Ban!" Meliodas's voice sounded behind him as a cup hit his head.

Ban rubbed where his Captain hit as he looked at him, "come on Captain, butt out!"

"What's the matter with you? You think you can skip your chores?"

"What's the matter with me?! This twerp just came up and attacked me!" Ban said as he pointed up at the Fairy nuisance.

Meliodas hummed and looked up.

"What's all this ruckus?" Diane asked as she walked over.

Both her and the Captain seemed to instantly know who the kid was.

"KING!" they shouted in glee.

Ban blinked and took another look at the boy; he could have sworn the King in what remained of the torn parts of his memory was much fatter and Human smelling. But maybe the Weird Fangs pet snake manipulated that as well?

"Huh" Ban blinked twice as he stared at the boy, he proceeded in shaking his head, not wanting the others to know something was wrong.

Ban told King that they were looking for him and he just took off. Ban frowned, something was totally missing from that encounter.

"Come on, King most likely will come to us when he's ready" Captain stated.

"Oh, Captain" Ban called, "I found two kids here, a boy and girl, but they seem to be the only ones living in this place; except for King that is..."

…

They found the kids and Ban promised them a meal if they shared information. So now, Ban was cooking while the kids talked with the others.

"Alright kiddos, time to eat" the resident chief called and the kids sat down.

…

Ban stared at the sandy ground, Ellens voice echoed in his head.

_"If you share with the dead your precious memories, they will lead you where you want to go." _

His eyes closed and he willingly slipped into a memory about his love.

_**"Ban" Elaine's sweet voice called his attention and he looked over to her, "you came here seeking the Fountain of Youth, but why did you seek it in the first place?" **_

_**"No real reason" was his only response. **_

_**"Ban?" **_

_**"Yes Elaine?" **_

_**"Why can't I read your thoughts? I can read ever human's thoughts, but with you it's like trying to go through barriers, barriers humans don't have" **_

_**Ban looked down at his lap, "well, it's because I am not human" **_

_**Elaine landed next to him and sat down, looking at him with curiosity. **_

_**"If not human, that what?" **_

_**He looked at her, his eyes glowed a soft red, "I'll tell you some other time, okay?" **_

_**She nodded, "alright" **_

Ban's eyes snapped open when he heard Diane's laughter.

"Ban, that is so not your style"

He looked at the ground and was surprised to see bright white and pink flowers.

"What the-"

Diane called all the others and they expressed their surprise.

The petals lifted from the ground and swirled around them; they were blinded by a light.

When their visions cleared, they saw a gorgeous landscape one multi-shades of green and yellow. Ban wasn't surprised as the others, after all, every time he died he saw this place until the Fountain did its work.

Ban sniffed the air twice, the smell of male fairy was strong, but there was another scent, a painfully familiar one.

His head snapped to a green crystal and he saw her, she was as beautiful as he remembered, even more so in the green-yellow light.

Ban couldn't stop himself; he ran after her. Her honey eyes met his blood red ones before she was off. This was their game of cat and mouse. This was there time to talk, no one was to interrupt it.

Ban used his Commandments and Vampire power combined and the crystals grew and wrapped around them, hiding the two from the world outside.

Ban shifted so that he was in front of her before wrapping his arms around her small body, pulling her into a hug.

"Hello beloved" her laugh echoed beautifully.

"I take what's mine" Ban whispered; it was a promise he will keep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Truth About Greed-**

Ban and Elaine held each other close. Tears flowing from their eyes.

"Oh Elaine, I am so sorry" Ban whimpered, nuzzling her.

She gave a teary laugh, "it wasn't your fault Ban, you may be a Vampire, but you cannot control the actions of Demons"

Ban smiled sadly, "sometimes I wish I could, then maybe you'd still be alive"

_**He was in a familiar pink-leafed tree with a beautiful fairy. **_

_**"Ban!" she laughed as he went to grab her, "don't joke around like that!" **_

_**He hummed in confusion, tilting his head ever-so-slightly, "I'm not, you are mine and I take what is mine" **_

_**Her gorgeous honey eyes glistened with tears as she threw herself at him. **_

_**He laughed as he held her tightly. **_

_**Their peace was over within a second, for a large Red Demon appeared. **_

_**Ban sat up coughing and looked around rapidly, he relaxed when he saw Elaine with the Fountain of Youth. Both of them were safe, they will always be safe if Ban had anything to do with it! **_

_**"Ban, we have to go before it sees us" Elaine begged. **_

_**"Shh, I'm gonna do some surgery" he whispered, placing a gently hand on her cheek, "take the Fountain and go, I got this" **_

_**He whipped out his magic-embodied chucks and ripped all eight hearts out at once. He crushed each and every one of them. **_

_**"BAN!" Elaine's scream caused him to look up, horror filled his gaze when he saw another Red Demon. **_

_**Pain exploded a second later and both Ban and Elaine fell. **_

"Oh Ban, that was no-"

"Do not say it wasn't my fault Elaine, of course it was my fault! You begged me to come with you, and because I didn't do as you said, you died!"

"That wasn't your fault!"

"Yes, it was-"

"BAN!"

Both Vampire and Fairy looked up in time to see King fly in. Elaine gasped and shifted back while Ban stood his ground and got hit.

"Harlequine!" Elaine yelled as he hit and hit Ban and Ban just took it.

"I'll never forgive you for what you did!" King screamed, Ban suddenly grabbed King by his wrists and King gasped.

"What I did?" Ban hissed, "you have no idea what I did, and you never will King"

Suddenly, King was thrown and hit the green crystal wall.

King looked up to see his former friend stalking towards him, the intent to murder in his eyes; when, a glow of yellow light got in his way. Ban stopped; his eyes stared at something King couldn't see.

"Ban, don't"

King gasped, "it can't be..."

"Elaine" Ban smiled softly; his stance relaxing.

King began to beg, "Elaine please, show yourself to me too!"

Ban glanced at him before returning his gaze to his beloved, "Let him see you"

"The living can only see the dead when bound by strong emotions" Elaine explained, touching Ban's cheek.

"I knew it, you're still mad at me for leaving" King bowed his head.

He smelled it before the ground shook, Ban's head snapped towards the ruckus.

"Is that a Holy Knight?!"

He turned to help his friends, the crystal walls coming down, when Elaine called for him.

"Wait, Ban! Why did you come? What was the reason?"

Ban looked over to her with a small smile, "just to tell you one thing: You will be mine, forever; even in death"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER BE, BAN?!"

But Elaine laughed, "thank you, my Ban"

Ban ran.

_**"BAN!" Elaine's scream caused him to look up, horror filled his gaze when he saw another Red Demon. **_

_**Pain exploded a second later and both Ban and Elaine fell. Blood soaked the wood of the Fairy tree. The pain made Ban paralyzed, the only part of him that could move was his eyes. **_

_**Slowly, a mortally wounded Elaine moved the cup towards him as she crawled closer. **_

_**"Here... Ban" her voice was frail, "drink the water... please" **_

_**He caught the cup before it hit the wood and spilled, his Commandment restoring his strength slowly, and he pushed it towards her, "no... Elaine, you drink it" **_

_**His eyes slowly closed, the last thing he saw was his beloved drinking the Fountain of Youth and he smiled, glad that she would live. **_

_**He was feeling coldness sweeping through his body, a green light, when suddenly warmth flooded him and he was brought back. His eyes snapped open and he stared as Elaine pushed the water into his mouth and he instinctively swallowed. **_

_**The remaining Red Demon was about to step on them, but Ban was able to move them out of the way in time. **_

_**"You dumbass" Ban whispered, "stay here, beloved, I'll be back" **_

_**The Demon crushed him with its hand but he sliced it easily. Blood covered the Vampire and his eyes and Commandment glowed. **_

_**"Let's play and see who gets killed first" Ban lunged at the Demon, it roared and lunged at him. **_

"How can you forgive Ban? After he destroyed the forest?!"

"After you abandoned the forest, I had to endure 700 years of complete solitude. Ban wiped those 700 years out in just six days. Ban knew you were my brother, he let you believe he killed me. But the truth is, Ban saved my life, in more than one way"

Ban 'Snatched' the female Holy Knights rapier, "I'm going to have to stop you right there, missy. Can't have you hurting my Captain and Giantess, now can I?"

"It's Ban the Fox Sin, right? Would you kindly let go of my rapier?"

"I'll never touch anything of your missy" he pulled harder.

"Oh, I see, this is your magical ability, 'Snatch' right?" she seemed to smile, "very well, I'll give you something more suited to your abilities"

A ball of light appeared in front of him and exploded before he could react. Grunts came from him as he healed.

He healed after Meliodas was caught by Diane and rotated his joints to return the feeling.

"You alive, Captain?"

"Impressive, your indestructability exceeded my expectations"

"Better believe it, you can't beat someone you can't kill"

"Unbeatable and unkillable are two different things. A number of ways would have taken you down if I wanted"

"You are one twisted girl"

They fought for a while before she used a strong explosion, Diane covered the Captain while Ban (being much closer) took the brunt of it. He wheezed as he laid against the giantess, blood pooled around him as his burns healed.

The Holy Knight continued to speak but the ringing in his ears made it hard for Ban to understand what she was saying.

She walked closer, Meliodas tried to stop her but was thrown off the edge. She grabbed Ban by the throat and raised him up.

"The Weird Fangs aren't finished with you Ban, so be a good little fox and come back willing- OOF!" she was thrown away when Kings Sacred Treasure hit her through Ban.

"Wha-?" Ban looked over his shoulder and saw King.

"Hey, Ban"

_**Ban held Elaine as she shakily handed him the last seed of the Forest and told him to plant it somewhere safe. **_

_**"You can do it yourself, beloved! Stay with me!" **_

_**"The forest, it knew... it knew you'd keep it safe" Elaine stuttered. **_

_**"Who gives a damn about the forest! Hold on, Elaine!" **_

_**"I was... really happy that you came... when you said you would take me away" she shivered, "please, Ban, say it one last time" **_

_**Ban closed his eyes, "Elaine, you will be mine, forever; even in death" **_

_**Elaine smiled. **_

_**"Hey, I never did get to tell you what I was, you have to stay alive until I do, okay?" **_

_**"I'm... I'm tired Ban" she whispered, her eyes fogging, "please, let me... sleep... we'll be reunited again... I... promise..." **_

_**Ban closed his eyes before opening them, they glowed and he bent down, whispering in her ear. Elaine smiled and her eyes closed for the last time. Ban cried that night, silently promising to save all she cares for.**_


	11. Chapter 10

** So, I just rewatched the Series for the hundredth time and realized how they never really dived into the fact that Ban was captured and tortured for five years. They just made it seem like he was suddenly alright and I honestly doubt that.**

_**Also, there may be some triggers in this chapter so be warned.**_

* * *

**Doubts-**

Ban stared at King as he and the Holy Knight fought. His wounds were long-since healed but her words echoed in his ears. _"The Weird Fangs aren't finished with you Ban, so be a good little fox and come back willing-" _he clenched his hands into fists and looked away from the battle.

She had called him a "good little fox", acting like he was just a pet to be owned however the Weird Fangs chose.

He let out a puff of air, too quiet for anyone to hear, 'maybe I am just a pet'. He glanced at his friends, they were watching the battle, cheering for King to win. Diane had said she could go eternity without seeing him again, Diane would've preferred it if he was still getting beaten down by the Weird Fangs. And Meliodas; well, he was just a burden to his Captain. He's always a burden to everyone.

He dug his nails into his palms and felt them begin to break the skin.

The sound of Elizabeth's voice caused Ban to loosen his hands and look over to her. He was riding Hawk towards them, asking if everyone was alright. Ban tilted his head to look at King and was surprised to see the Holy Knight defeated and buried in crystals.

"We're all good" Meliodas reassured her.

The sudden sound of rubble made Ban look towards the crystals and he stiffened when he saw the Holy Knight charging at King.

"At a range as close as this, even the Spirit Spear can't save you from me!" she yelled, her rapier glowing with an attack.

"Back-atch ya" Meliodas smirked as he used Full Counter on her.

There was an explosion and she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Diane asked.

"The force of that blast must have sent her back to the living world" Elaine said softly.

Hawk cried out as he began to disappear, the others soon followed.

"That was great!" Ellens voice said.

"The Necropolis senses you don't belong here, so it's kicking you out" her brother explained.

"So, you two were from here the entire time?" King asked.

"Thank you for the cooking mister, it was great" Ellen smiled.

"Sure" Ban said.

"It was good to see you again Ban" Elaine softly spoke, "thank you for protecting Ban, brother"

They were all covered in a light and appeared back in the living world.

Ban stiffened when he saw the Holy Knight, she was slightly bent forward with her hand in her chest. He sniffed towards her and recoiled, she smelled of Demon; and not in the way that the little girl did.

They discussed what to do with her and Meliodas won. They tied her to a tree and drew on her face, making her have a cat-like look before leaving her.

…

The Sins and Co. sat next to a large pond, just enjoying the sun and being back together after all this time.

"Say Meliodas, what is your relationship with this girl?" King asked.

Meliodas smirked playfully and began talking about them being the "lovers' kind" and the "grope and get groped kind" which made Elizabeth to blush and try and get him to stop.

Ban watched, bored; from what he could tell, this Elizabeth was the reincarnated form of Meliodas's fiancé.

Ban spat out his drink when King became big-sized (in other words: fat) after finding out Elizabeth was a Princess.

So, King was fat. Then how did the others know it was him? Did he only show this form to them or did all of them know but Ban lost that part? Ban glanced at everyone; they didn't seem to notice that he had no idea King could do that.

'So, he told them, or showed them, but not me' Ban huffed, 'figures'

Elizabeth complimented King on defeating the Holy Knight and he replied saying all of them could have done it if they released their true power.

"Now fess up, where are your Sacred Treasures" King demanded.

Ban stiffened.

_**They used his Sacred Treasure to torture him. Over and over again. When they finally got bored of using his own weapon, the Weird Fangs forced him to watch as they destroyed it. **_

_**The tie to the life-force of Vampire and it's chosen weapon made the pain unbearable. So unbearable that they had almost broken him that night. **_

Ban shook his head and heard Meliodas say that he sold his. Ban replied quickly after, not wanting them to get worried about him; not wanting to be more of a burden.

"Mine got stolen" he forced his voice to be light-hearted, like he didn't care, and from the looks of it, it worked.

He relaxed after the attention went to King as he explained to the Princess about how Sacred Treasures worked. He proceeded in explaining the "New Generation" to the others.

'Demon blood' Ban thought after hearing this.

…

It was night and Ban and King were forced to sleep together. Ban slept on the bed while King slept on his Sacred Treasure while it was in 'pillow' form.

Ban waited for King to fall asleep before sneaking out through the window and climbing to the roof. He closed his eyes and fell asleep as the fresh wind blew around him.

_**"They don't want you" **_

_**"Weak" **_

_**"Who'd want to rescue you?" **_

_**"Pathetic" **_

"Ban?"

_**"Stupid little boy!" **_

_**"No Papa, please!" **_

_**"-definitely not coming for you!" **_

_**"Broken!" **_

"Ban, wake up!"

_**"Monster!" **_

_**"Killer!" **_

_**"We don't want you!" **_

"I don't know what to do Captain!"

_**"Why won't you die?!" **_

_**"Just die!" **_

_**"DIE!" **_

Ban sat up, gasping for the air that he couldn't inhale. Hands grabbed him by his shoulders and voices mingled.

"Ban, calm down, you're safe" his Captains voice broke through the others, "calm down"

"Cap-" his gasped, clawing at his throat as he tried to get air, "bre-"

"Shh, just calm down, listen to my breaths and follow them" Ban felt his head get laid against cloth.

He closed his eyes, trapped tears sliding down his face as he followed his leaders instructions.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

His breathing slowed and the panic soon disappeared.

He lifted his head from the other and blushed in embarrassment at the sight of everyone out there to see his breakdown.

"Ban-"

"I'm fine now, thanks for the help Captain"

He quickly stood and went to his assigned room, curling up on the bed and closing his eyes when he heard King. He pretended to be asleep and heard a soft sigh before the door closed. He stayed awake for the rest of the night, burning with shame.


	12. Chapter 11

**Nothing's Wrong- **

The next day, Ban ignored everyone no matter how hard it was too with the sympathetic and concerned looks they kept shooting him.

"Ban, may I talk to you in private please" the way Meliodas said it sounded like he was asking but the Vampire knew him long enough to know it was an order.

"Yessir" he murmured, pushing worry and panic down.

The two left the tavern and headed into the forest close-by, both of them were silent as they walked.

Ban couldn't take the silence any longer, "what is this about, Schlorpsa?"

Schlorpsa, Vampire for father.

Ban hasn't called Meliodas that since the first Holy War started.

"Ban, I want to know what has been bothering you lately" the Demon Prince stated simply, turning to look at the other, "I also want to know what that nightmare was about"

Ban rolled his eyes and lied through his teeth, "come on Captain, you know that nothing bothers me. As for the nightmare, I don't remember it"

"I _know _things bother you, I _know _you do your best to hide how you feel to keep others from worrying. _I am worried about you_"

"Don't be Captain because nothing is wrong"

…

Throughout the day, the others tried to get him to talk. Every single time he informed them that nothing was wrong. Maybe if he said it enough, he would start to believe it himself.

Finally, after the tenth time someone asked, Ban lost it. He turned swiftly to the one who asked, who so happened to be Diane, and yelled.

"WOULD YOU STOP IT! I SAID I WAS FINE!"

Diane stared at him, tears welled up in her eyes but Ban didn't see them, for he had ran off to clear his head before he did something other than yell.

…

Ban tore off the head of the rabbit he drank from, just like he did with the other rodents. He knew he was leaving a trail; he just didn't care.

"Ban"

His head snapped up and he glared at the Dragon Sin, giving a low growling sound. His eyes glowing a deep red and his fangs bared.

"Ban" the Dragon Sin said again, walking closer, "we got information on where Gideon is"

The glow in his eyes died down and his fangs shrank to their minimal length; sharper than a normal human but smaller than a Vampires.

"Then let's get going" Ban said softly, standing up and dropping the rodent's body before walking passed his Captain.

Meliodas followed.

…

"Nothing's wrong" and "I'm fine" has become his new phrases. Whenever someone asked how he was he would respond with "I'm fine" or "I'm fine, why?"; whenever someone asked what was wrong, he would respond with "nothing's wrong".

No one heard his inner voice screaming for them to help him, to save him, to protect him from his nightmares and the darkest memories.

And he told himself that he liked it better that way, for there was no chance of them abandoning him because of his weakness.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to get the chapters finished sooner for now on**_


	13. PLEASE READ AN BEFORE READING Chapter 12

**PLEASE READ AN!**

**AN: Okay. **

**A) I feel bad for/about this chapter. **

**B) There is mention and (sorta) graphicness of torture. **

**C) Please DO NOT read if you get triggered by any type of torture.**

* * *

**Before you begin with chapter, please, ****PLEASE read the Author's Note!**

**.**

**Breakdown- **

Vaizel, a merchant town, was having its annual Fighting Festival and apparently Gideon was one of the prizes. The Festival started in four days and it takes three and a half days to get there, if they did not take any breaks.

Ban was not looking forward to staying in the same building (small or big) with his team, he didn't want to answer any more questions. So, he would always hide somewhere no one would be able to find him.

…

Ban snuck into the main room of the bar and stole a beer before heading back off, going back into his hidey-hole. It was dark and secluded, just how a Vampire likes it.

He took off the top and downed the bottle before curling up in a corner and let the movements of Hawk's mother's walking lull him to sleep.

He snapped awake when he heard his Captain calling for him. The Vampire stood and wondered back to the main room. All of the Sins, plus Elizabeth and Hawk (Diane was looking through the window), were present.

"What's up, Captain?" the red eyed man asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Ban, we all know that something was wrong, and we want to know what it is" the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins explained carefully.

Ban shifted and looked away, murmuring a soft "nothing is wrong".

"Ban-"

Ban looked up and glared at his captain, "Captain, how much time's do I have to tell you: I'm fine, nothing is wrong. Stop asking, my answer won't change anytime soon"

Ban turned and stalked off, away from his friends and family, away from the only people who he truly cared for.

.

_"Weak as ever" _

_"Your leader is definitely not coming for you" _

_"Why would he save a weakling" _

_"The only good thing about you is your loyalty" _

_"Interesting..." _

Ban clutched his head, his nails digging into his scalp, as he paced in his hidden space.

"_What do you think? Spikeimpalement or more psychedelics" _

_"I wander if our little fox can survive a year without food" _

_"Get up little fox, it's time for your next punishment" _

"Shut up, shut up" Ban chanted under his breath, his nails drew blood but the wounds closed up a second later.

_"Don't get perky" _

_"You deserve this" _

_"Your 'team' doesn't need you... they don't want you" _

_"What's wrong little fox, sad we broke your Sacred Treasure?" _

_"This is what we call the Iron Maiden. It is super painful. You will be staying in there for ten days and nights." _

Ban let out a whimper, pacing faster as phantom pain flared through him.

He shook his head rapidly before leaving the room and heading out of the bar.

…

They were close to Vaizel, and decided to take a quick stop to clean themselves. They separated into two groups, boys and girls. Ban followed his captain to the water's edge, Meliodas and King jumped in immediately.

Ban stopped and stared at the water; his hands quivered as his mind twisted the pool into something it wasn't; taking him to the place he never wants to go back to.

_Ban closed his eyes, curling up in the pitch-black room as his mind played tricks on him. He heard voices that weren't there, words that inside he knew weren't true. He felt cold and alone for the first time in years. _

_"Stop... please" the Sin of Greed whispered hoarsely. _

_The voices and noises just grew louder and louder for what felt like hours, before there was sudden silence. Ban hesitated before risking a peek. He cracked open his eyes and shifted his head up so that he could see over his arm. _

_Total darkness still encompassed him, but there was a small light near the door. He kept an eye on the door, shivers wracking his naked body. Sudden light flooded the room as someone opened the door; blinding Ban. _

_"Get up" _

_Ban sniffed, shifting and weakly standing up. Harsh hands grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the room, down the hall, and into a room with a tub full of water. The Sin was pushed towards the tub. _

_"Get in, don't get out until I say" _

_Ban walked towards the tub, slowly bringing a leg over the edge and into the water. It was freezing! _

_Ban let out a gasp and pulled back. The Holy Knight did not like that and kicked him hard in the leg. Ban felt something rip before pain erupted from the rip. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out, drawing blood. _

_"I Said 'Get in'!" _

_The Fox Sin swallowed and forced himself to stand, grunting as pain flared in his leg. He hobbled over and braced himself before forcing himself into the tub. Harsh shivers wracked his slim form as freezing water covered him. He sat as stiff as a board in the water. _

_Ban's mind began getting fuzzy when the Knight ordered him out. He stood, forgetting his ripped tendons, only to let out a pained gasp and collapse to one knee. The pain was unbearable. He felt a sharp blade touch his back and stiffened on instinct. _

_"I told you to get out!" _

"Ban?"

Ban stiffened and quickly returned to reality, he realized he was still standing at the banks edge.

"I-" his voice cracked.

Meliodas paddled towards him, climbing out and looking at him with worry. The leader reached towards him with a soft 'hey'. Ban inhaled sharply and flinched back; his mind flickering to the time when every touch only meant pain and suffering. Meliodas froze, his hand hovering in the air before being dropped to his side with a soft 'thop'.

Ban felt ashamed and looked down, feeling his stomach knot up and his chest tighten. Tears welled up in his eyes as the feeling of self-shame filled him more than it ever did before.

He took a step back, away from his captain, away from his leader, away from his prince, away from his father, as tears threatened to spill. He turned and ran, using his vamp-speed to get away.

The Weird Fangs' words replayed over and over in his head, filling him with more and more doubt. Until he was ready to explode.

The Vampire slowed to a stop; he had returned to the Boar Hat Bar. The male shook his head and backed away, his mind racing.

'You shouldn't be here you idiot! They don't want you! They NEVER wanted you! They just took pity on you! HE took pity on you! You know that now! Get out of here before-'

"Hey Ban, you're back early" Diane's sweet voice brought the thief out of his thoughts.

His back went rigid before he forced himself back into his no-caring persona.

'Fake it. Fake it. Fake it'

"Yup. Wasn't too smelly" he turned and gave her a weak smile, "I guess we have that in common"

"Mmhmm" Diane nodded, her wet hair spraying water droplets onto the Vampire.

Ban's stiffened, his mind taking him back into unpleasant memories.

_Ban gasped for air as he was brought back up. He didn't even get two breaths in before he was back under. This happened for almost ten hours in a row; after each hour he was under longer and longer. _

_The Vampire was strapped to a table, water was dropped onto his forehead every few seconds, slowly driving him insane. _

"Ban?"

He did a 180 and went inside the bar, needing to get away from the liquid. Tears feeling more and more inevitable. He barely made it passed the stairs before his legs gave out and his resolve shattered. Tears slid down his cheeks and he covered his mouth with a shaky hand, trying to hide the muffled sobs. The Vampire curled inward; his eyes squeezed shut as his body shook.

Water used to be his favorite liquid. The Vampire Lands only had one stream going through it; he would always sneak down to it and play in the lukewarm liquid. In the Demon Lands, Meliodas would take him to one of the deepest waters and teach him how to swim. After the Holy War, he would use the waters of the lands to ease his sore muscles. Now he can't even look at it without feeling like he was drowning!

Ban's breath hitched when he felt warm arms encompass him and a hot chest press into his back.

"Shh, it's alright, breathe, everything's going to be okay"

His Schlorpsa's voice registered and the vampire crumbled once more, but this time he had someone to bring him back up.


End file.
